Basketball
by N. Halifax
Summary: Finally completed! A friendly and funny game of basketball with SVU against Homicide turns into something more! And love interest for Olivia! plz R
1. Focused on flirting and not playing

"what you got big bad Stabler?" A detective from homicide teased Elliot as they were playing an annual game of basketball between NYPD units.

"is this coming from the guy who tripped and fell during a date?" Elliot said teasing him.

"I thought you weren't going to tell?" The detective said smiling at looking at Olivia. She smiled and caught the ball as Elliot passed it to her.

"it must have slipped out, sorry" She replied smiling and threw the ball in the hoop and getting two points for the SVU team.

"slipped out, sure, your cute, so Il take that," The detective said smiling as he grabbed the ball and passed it to one of his team mates and winked at Olivia.

"If he plays basketball this bad, I wonder how bad he is at other things that involves balls" Fin replied as he heard the detective flirt with Olivia.

"don't ask, you should see Peter around baseball its so hard to get to 3rd base, cause of his small bat" One homicide detective teased his team mate as he dribbled the ball, Elliot came from the side and took the ball.

"hey, hey, that's rumored, don't speak of things you don't know, my bat is just fine, " Peter said smiling, then came close to Olivia and said in a low voice "Liv knows" and smiled and walked away. Olivia blushed and smiled.

"sure its fine just like Elliot's gun, isn't it always pointing at someone?" A homicide said guarding Elliot as he was dribbling the ball.

"If he can ever get it up" Peter yelled out, still guarding Olivia. Olivia smiled watching Peter and his Hazel eyes looking at her.

"you guys are funny, no wonder your losing by 10 points" Elliot said laughing as he threw in the ball in the hoop, "make that 12"

"its because Peter is focused on flirting and not playing" A homicide detective said as he hit Peter on the back of the head.

"I would hurt you, if we didn't need you for this game" Peter said looking at him then at back at Olivia.

"at least he has game" Fin said smiling as he dribbled the ball.

"what is this pick on Peter day? My feelings are hurt can I get a hug Liv?" Peter said smiling. She smiled and looked at his tattoo that she made him get when they got really drunk one night.

"maybe later" Olivia said smiling and walking away. Peter watched her walk away and smiled.

"and don't check me out well I'm walking away" Olivia yelled out smiling cause she knew what he was doing.

"its hard to resist, sorry" Peter yelled back smiling and looked at her ass and turned around.

"don't flirt with my partner" Elliot said as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Olivia, Elliot is threatening me again" Peter yelled out smiling.

"Good" Olivia said smiling as she took her water bottle. Elliot smiled and gently pushed Peter.

Peter got along with the whole SVU squad great since he knew all of them because he dated Olivia for 3 months until they split up cause of their hectic schedule for their jobs.

"So SVU wins again, that's great" A homicide detective said as he took his water bottle.

"That's cause were smart and we brought a secret weapon" Elliot replied as he put on his sweater.

"who? Benson? So Peter can flirt with her and not pay attention to the game. Yea I guess that was pretty smart" Homicide detective said and gave Peter a look.

"What? Oh c'mon Il buy you boys a drink, call it even?" Peter asked smiling as he put on his hoodie. Olivia noticed his shirt lift up as he put it on and couldn't help but look at his amazing abs. She just smiled and put her things in her bag.

"free drinks all night?"

"fine"

"does SVU want to join us since Pete is paying" A homicide guy said smiling and looking at everyone.

"I didn…."

"you said free drinks all night, c'mon, Peter boy don't disappoint us."

"Fine, all drink's are on me," Peter said as all of his friends gave each other a hi-five.

"but only if Olivia comes along" Peter said smiling and looking at Olivia. The boys stopped the hi-five and all looked at Olivia. Olivia smiled and decided to mess with everyone.

"I'm kind of tired, I cant"

"c'mon liv, free drinks, you cant be that tired," Fin said trying topersuade her.

"Yea Liv, Peter is paying you cant be that tired" Elliot added.

"Il kick his ass if you want after he pays for the drink" A homicide detective added.

"yea, you kick his ass, you must be dreaming, Olivia can kick your ass, lets not even think about Peter kicking your ass." Fin said giving the detective a small smirk.

"She is pretty strong" Peter added and smiled.

"you would know, wouldn't you?" The detective said smiling at looking at Peter.

"you want free drinks?" Peter threatened him. The detective smiled and turned toward Olivia who was just smiling.

"Olivia please come and let me get wasted on someone else's tab, for the love of god please come along"

"fine, Il come" Olivia said laughing as she picked up her bag, but Peter took it for her.

"thanks" she said in a low voice and smiled. Peter just smiled and walked with her as the other guys walked in front of them giving each other a Hi- five about getting free drinks.

IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE JUST TELL ME IL BE HAPPY TO WRITE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS!


	2. There's no point to brake up

"Hey Jimmy, give us some beers, Peter is paying tonight" A homicide detective yelled out when they came to their usually hang out spot.

"you got it Bobby," the bartender said as he took out a couple of beers and gave it to each detective.

"cheers?" Peter said holding up his beer by Olivia.

"cheers" she said and hit their bottles together and took a sip of their beer.

"so are you…" Peter said but got startled by Bobby

"so, Peter when are you going to kiss Olivia?" Bobby came from the side and pocked his head between them.

"I'm not driving you home if you get drunk, so don't get drunk, and go drink your free beer" Peter said.

"Il drink my beer cause its free if it wasn't I would keep talking to you" Bobby said and then left to talk to the other guys. They all got really loud after Fin mentioned a theory that John told him.

"you want to go sit at a table or something?" Peter asked over the noise.

"yes, I'm glad you asked" She said taking her beer and getting up. Peter followed her.

"so I was going to ask you, before Bobby interrupted us, are you dating anyone?" Peter asked as they sat down.

"no, you?" She asked and took a sip of her beer.

"nope" He answered smiling and took a sip of his beer.

"so how's work?" She asked.

"same old, you?"

"same"

"Peter we need more drinks" Fin yelled out from the bar.

"fine, order some, leave me alone" Peter yelled back.

"Pete, you know there just annoying us for amusement," Olivia said smiling. She was the only one that always called him Pete.

"yea, I know," He said smiling.

"Peter, we need a blow job" Bobby yelled from the bar. All the detectives burst into laughter.

"order one from Fin" Peter yelled back. Fin and Bobby both gave Peter the middle finger.

"you want to get out of here?" Olivia asked also getting annoyed that they kept interrupting them.

"yea, lets go" Peter said getting up. He pulled out 20 dollars from his pocket and gave it to the bartender.

"that's not the whole night" Elliot said.

"who said your whole night, I meant my whole night, that should cover it" Peter said smiling. Olivia laughed.

"enjoy that twenty, boys" Olivia said smiling and walked out with Peter holding his arm.

"that jerk, I already ordered 4 beers for me" Bobby said disappointed he had to pay his for his own drink. All the detectives started laughing at him.

Peter's phone woke him up at 7, he grabbed it from the floor.

"Michaels, Il be right there" He said and hung up his phone. He turned around and looked at Olivia.

"work?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"yea, I have to go" Peter said and gave her a kiss. Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson, ok, Il be right there" Olivia said and hung up her phone.

"looks like I have to go also" Olivia said smiling as she wrapped her arm around Peter's bare back.

"yea, dinner tonight?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"sure, Il call you to let you know what time"

"I know the routine, I was part of this relationship once" He said smiling.

"I know. I have to take a quick shower" Olivia said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up.

"I have to go" He said looking at his watch and then got up putting on the clothes he had last night.

"ok, bye" She said giving him a quick kiss and going to her bathroom.

"what do we have?" Peter asked coming into his precinct wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"mid twenty's female, choked and beaten in an alleyway" A detective said looking at his notes.

"You look you had fun, since your wearing the same clothes" Bobby said as he passed a small basketball around the detectives.

"shut up" Peter said and pulled out a shirt from his locker.

"we got a new detective" Bobby said.

"who?" Peter asked as he took off his old shit and put on the new one.

"captain is talking to him, his going to be Griffin's partner, there's a tie in my locker if you need it" Bobby said as he passed the ball around between the detectives sitting there.

"thanks." Peter said as he took the tie and put it on. He was now wearing a button up shirt with a tie and jeans.

"ladies, this is your new detective, Miguel Martinez, be nice boys" The captain said as a guy who looked in his mid twenties followed him.

"Hey Martinez, I'm Bobby Hayes, this is my partner Peter Michaels" Bobby introduced himself.

"you're my partner I guess" A detective said walking in the precinct.

"yea he is, Miguel Martinez this is Josh Griffin" Bobby said.

"alright guys lets do introduction later, we have ID on body?" Peter asked as he grabbed coffee and passed the ball around.

"nope, but she was found in an alleyway between a salon and a bar, which could mean what, Martinez?" Bobby said passing the ball to Miguel. He said nothing for a while.

"It means that she was working at the Salon or partying at the bar" Griffin said grabbing the ball and tossing it to Peter.

"exactly, is she in the computer?" Peter asked passing the ball to another detective.

"nope, but autopsy is being done right now" the detective said and passed the ball around.

"got autopsy, and Michaels I think you will like it" A detective said walking in. Bobby was first to jump up and get the file.

"why will I like it?" Peter asked.

"because we have tearing in the forbidden area which means one thing" Griffin said looking at the file with Bobby.

"rape" Peter said.

"yes, and now we get to go see your sweetheart" Bobby said smiling.

"Il go check crime scene and you and Hayes take Martinez to SVU and check that out" Griffin said and walked out.

"why do we…" Bobby whined but didn't finish after Griffin walked out.

"c'mon rookie" Bobby said as they walked out Martinez following them.

"hey my SVU hero's" Bobby said as they arrived and went into the precinct, Peter and Miguel following him.

"what do you want? And who's the new kid?" John asked as he sipped his coffee.

"came to see why you didn't come play basketball yesterday and this is Miguel Martinez, his Griffin's new partner, the small little rookie" Bobby said. Peter hit him the back of the head.

"I don't know what his problem is he got lucky last night, since he showed up with same clothes from yesterday" Bobby said laughing.

"shut up, Bobby, we have a body with no ID and tearing in the you know what area, so we want to see if you guys had a victim matching our victim, Martinez give them the description" Peter said as he sat on Olivia's desk.

"what's wrong you seem very serious today, is everything ok?" Olivia asked in a low voice.

"yea, I'm fine, just tired, I'm going to steal your coffee" Peter said in a low voice smiling and took the coffee Olivia was drinking and sipped it.

"Chinese?" Olivia asked watching him.

"Italian, eight?" Peter asked.

"nine," She answered smiling.

"you got it" He said and took another sip of her coffee.

"we got your victim, name is Jenna Thomas" Fin said holding up a picture. When Martinez saw the picture of the girl who's face was all beaten up, he grabbed the trashcan and barfed.

"oh gross" Bobby said and turned around.

"so much for coffee" Peter said putting down the coffee cup down. Martinez ran into the bathroom.

"Hayes go check on him" Peter said still seating on Olivia's desk.

"no way dude, you go" Bobby said disgusted.

"I'm the lead detective I call the shots" Peter said.

"god damn, I hate when you use you're powers" Bobby said and went into the bathroom.

"so what you guys working on?" Peter asked.

"same old, same old." John said.

"John why didn't you come to the basketball game yesterday?" Peter asked as he looked at John.

"Pete you know he doesn't play sports" Olivia said smiling as Peter put his hand on top of hers.

"unless its remote controlled or watching it, then his totally part of it" Fin added.

"well the only reason people play sports is because…" John started talking about another theory.

"here we go, I shouldn't have asked" Peter said smiling as Olivia started messing with his hand and he messed with hers. They both smiled and played with each other's hands.

"Hey Michaels" Cragen said as he came out of his office.

"Hi, sir" Peter said and got off the desk.

"you two again?" Cragen asked as he saw Olivia let go of his hand.

"no, his just here to find something for his case and his waiting for his detectives" Olivia answered.

"what's that smell?" Cragen asked.

"we have a rookie and he threw up when he saw a photo, sorry about that, sir" Peter answered and put his hand's in his pocket.

"John call a officer to clean that up or someone" Cragen told John and handed Elliot a file.

"well I'm not going to eat for another week" Bobby said as he came out of the bathroom.

"you threw up also?" Peter asked disgusted.

"I have a weak stomach, just the smell makes me vomit" Bobby said and started gagging and ran to the bathroom.

"that's gross, Martinez go start the car and don't vomit in it please" Peter said and handed Martinez the keys.

"yes, sir" He said and took the keys from Peter and went outside.

"that is disgusting, sorry about that, guys" Peter apologized to the SVU team.

"are you done?" Peter asked as Bobby came out.

"yea, I'm better now," Bobby said as he sipped water.

"alright let's go, thanks for the help," Peter said as he grabbed the photo from the Fin's desk.

"Hey Don," Bobby said as he saw Cragen who just gave him a cold look.

"I mean hi, sir" Bobby said.

"hi Hayes." Cragen said.

"that's your fault, you call him sir so now everyone your age has to call him that, why do you call him sir?" Bobby said taking the files that Martinez left.

"because I thought he was going to kill me when I started dating liv, plus I'm scared of him" Peter said smiling and pushed Bobby out.

"bye guys, and sir, and see you later liv" Peter said smiling as he left the precinct. Everyone smiled.

"so you guys dating again?" Elliot asked after Cragen went into his office.

"you heard what I told captain" Olivia answered and looked through some files.

"well there's the Cragen answer and then there's your partners answer, which is me, so?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia.

"I don't know, we hooked up last night and were having dinner tonight, so you tell me since you're a guy" Olivia said smiling

"your dating" Fin said from his desk

"were you part of this conversation?" Olivia asked looking at Fin.

"no but I am now, who asked who out to dinner?" Fin asked as he got up and sat on Elliot's desk.

"he asked me"

"then your dating, if he wanted a one night stand then he wouldn't ask you out to dinner" Fin said twirling a pen between his fingers.

"ok, good to know" Olivia said smiling.

"aren't you glad I was part of this conversation" Fin said smiling.

"Warner called she has something" John said as he hung up the phone.

"lets go" Elliot said grabbed his blazer, Olivia followed him.

Olivia got home at 9:20 she knew she was late for the date, she was just hoping that Peter got stuck at work and was late picking her up. She was unlocking her door, when she felt someone grab her wrist and press her back against her door and press their body against hers. She looked up and saw Peter smiling.

"Pete, you scared me" She said in a loud voice and hit him on the shoulder.

"ouch, that hurts" He said holding his shoulder.

"well you deserved it," She said smiling.

"I guess I did, I'm sorry I scared you" He said smiling and then started kissing her.

"Pete, stop, not in the hallway" Olivia said as she opened her door.

They both stumbled into her apartment kissing, she pushed him up against her door and then behind his back locked it.

"bedroom?" He asked as he kissed her.

"bedroom" She answered well pulling off his shirt

They stumbled into her bedroom and fell one her bed. She kissed him and then got up.

"where are you going?" He asked lying on her bed.

"to take off my gun, here's the phone order some food, Il be right back, and don't move." She said smiling and handed him her phone and kissed him then went to her bathroom.

After 20 minutes their clothes were completely off and they were making out, only a blanket covering them. Olivia was on top of him and turned around not knowing there was no more bed. She fell on the floor and Peter came falling down on her, he held himself with his hands before he landed on her.

"well that was fun, are ok?" He asked smiling.

"no, I think I hurt my wrist" She said sitting up and leaning on her bed.

"oh, let me see" He said as he sat up next to her.

"it hurts, don't touch it" She said as she showed him her wrist.

"you want me to get you some ice" He asked as he kissed her wrist. She nodded and smiled.

"ok, Il be right back" He said as he grabbed his boxers and got up.

He came back a couple of minutes later carrying an ice pack, she was still sitting on the floor, the blanket covering her, he sat down facing her.

"here you go, give me your wrist" He said as he sat down and took her wrist.

"no, Pete, it hurts" She groaned.

"you forgot I took Pre-med in college, trust me I know how to handle this." He said taking her wrist and putting ice on it.

"you're not going to pull it are you?" She whined.

"yes, I am, I have to so it doesn't get fractured later, here hold my hand." He said as he took her other hand.

"so why were you late?" He asked trying for her to think of something else then the pain.

"I had some fil…aahhh" She screamed out as he pulled her wrist, she rested her head on his chest.

"I know it hurts, but it feels better now right?" He asked as he hugged her. She nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"that must be the food Il get it, here put some ice on your wrist" Peter said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, handed her the ice pack, and got up. She put the ice on her wrist and watched him go out the door and smiled.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it on and got up.

"You feeling better?" he asked as he saw her come out of the bedroom.

"yea, thanks, what did you order, pizza?" She asked as she walked up behind him.

"yea, we said Italian, so I got pizza" He said smiling as he hugged her.

"can you wrap my wrist with gauze so I don't hurt it even more?" She asked as she gave him a kiss.

"of course" he said kissing her and following her to the bathroom.

"didn't this injury happen when we started dating?" He asked smiling as he was kneeling by her wrapping up her wrist.

"not to me, that was you," she answered smiling.

"oh yea, that was a fun night, the night after that we got wasted and you made get this tattoo" He said smiling.

"I didn't make you, I suggested it and we were so drunk that you went through with it" She said laughing as she touched his shoulder that had the tattoo on it. He looked up her and smiled.

"all done" he said as he finished putting on the gauze.

"thank you, now lets go eat" She said getting up, he followed her.

They sat in the living room watching a movie and eating pizza, her head was on his chest and his arm around her body.

"I got a question for you" He said as he finished his slice of pizza.

"what's that?" She asked looking up at him. He starred at her for a while.

"never mind, it's not important" He said and looked at the movie again.

"it is to me, what did you want to ask me?" She asked now really wanting to know.

"um…how's your wrist?" He asked hoping he could pass it off as the question.

"its good, and that's not what you wanted to ask me, what was your question?" She asked looking at him.

"you going to have that slice of pizza?" He asked smiling.

"Pete, just ask me what you wanted to ask me, or no sex for you for a long time." She said smiling and gave him a kiss.

" ok…um…do you…um….ever regret braking up cause of our jobs?" He asked and knew he shouldn't have asked because it would just make things weird and uncomfortable. She looked at him and sat up on the couch.

"sometimes, yea, you?"

"yea a lot, and I know it was mutual cause we were always busy, but I just regret it cause we were great together"

"I know we were great together but we were always busy with our jobs that's why we broke up." Olivia said putting her arm around his stomach.

"I know, but I just don't want that to happen again cause there's no point to brake up if we still have feelings for each other, I mean I had feelings for you when we broke up and I still do, so, I just don't want to brake up again for a stupid reason like that if were going to go down this path again." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"agreed, if we do brake up in the future, hopefully not, but if we do then it has to be cause we hate each others guts or something" She said smiling and kissed him.

"agreed" He whispered and pulled her on top of him. He fell back on the couch and she sat on top of him kissing him.

Peter woke up at 5:45 on the couch with Olivia right next to him. They fell asleep making out. He got up and went to the bedroom and pulled on his jeans.

Olivia woke up at 6:15 to the smell of coffee; she noticed she was in her bed. She got up and saw him making breakfast with only his jeans on, she looked at his body and smiled. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, her palms resting on his tight abs.

He turned around and smiled as he saw her.

"hey, how did I get in my bed, I swear we fell asleep on the couch" She asked as she gave him a kiss.

"yea we did, but I carried you to your bed so I wouldn't wake you up when I made breakfast. How's your wrist?" He asked as he returned a kiss.

"its good, last night was kind of fun, making out but no sex, that was fun" She said smiling,

"yea, but don't get use to it, the only reason that happened was because of your wrist, but it seems to be better now so..." He said smiling pulling her closer and started to kiss her.

"its not healed that much" She said laughing as she stopped kissing him.

"fine, but here's breakfast and coffee, your favorite, and I have to go home and change cause I have to be at work at 7, so can I have my shirt back, please" He said smiling as he kissed her neck.

"nope" she said smiling.

"no? ok then" He said smiling as he pressed her against the counter top and started kissing her and unbuttoning the shirt. She started laughing.

"ok, ok, you can have your shirt, I hope that's not how you make perp's talk cause if you did I would love to be the perp in your interrogation room." She said laughing and kissing his neck. He started laughing and kissed her on the cheek.

"Il go give you your shirt, stay here" She said smiling and gave him a kiss and walked to her room.

"stop checking out my ass" she yelled out smiling. He smiled and checked her out as she walked away.

It was 4 in the afternoon, Olivia and Casey went to have lunch at a diner.

"so you guys are dating again?" Casey asked they ate their food.

"yea, his so sweet and he is so good looking" Olivia answered smiling.

"he is really hot for a cop, I have to say that" Casey said smiling.

"Dude, did you see her ass?" They heard Bobby say and they turned around and saw him come in with Peter.

"I wasn't looking" Peter said neither one noticed the girls sitting there.

"I know your banging Benson, but…" Bobby said but got quiet after Peter hit him in the back of the head.

"dating not banging, dating" Peter said.

"yea, yea, same thing, no wonder you never get any, cause you're always dating and never banging" Bobby said laughing. Peter just rolled his eyes.

"I heard that Bobby" Olivia yelled out. Both of the boys turned around and saw them.

"oh, damn, you don't think she has gun do you?" Bobby said as they walked over to the table.

"I hope she does" Peter said smiling.

"thanks, remind me never to call you for back up" Bobby said.

"got it, so what are you ladies doing here?" Peter asked as he sat down by Olivia.

"lunch, you?" Olivia asked.

"we need talk to a witness. So Casey how are you?" Bobby said putting his arm around Casey.

"I'm fine, Bobby, why don't you go talk to your witness" Casey suggested and smiled.

"Peter will do that, cause I'm spending time with my favorite ADA, so how's life been treating you?" Bobby said smiling.

"why do I have to talk to the witness?" Peter asked as he took some fries from Olivia's plate.

"because I'm in the middle of something, plus I don't want Casey to feel lonely" Bobby said still looking at Casey.

"Il talk to the witness well Bobby gets shut down by Casey…again" Peter said laughing. Olivia smiled. He was about to get up but stopped when a tall, brown haired guy wearing a fire fighter uniform came by their table.

"hey honey" the man said and gave Casey a kiss.

"can we help you? Or just cause you're a fireman you come and kiss hot girls for fun?" Bobby said and looked at the guy. The guy looked at him and then saw Bobby's hand around Casey's shoulder.

"who the hell are you?" The man asked starring at Bobby.

"I'm detective Bobby Hayes, who the hell are you?" Bobby asked

"this is going to be fun" Peter said smiling and sipped Olivia's drink and watched Bobby and the fireman stare at each other. Olivia looked at Peter and smiled.

"Bobby shut up, this my boyfriend Ryan." Casey said and moved his hand off her shoulder.

"yea, I'm her boyfriend and why did you have your arm around my girlfriend?" Ryan asked as he sat next to Casey.

"because you were too busy holding you're small hose" Bobby said. Peter started laughing and almost choked on the beer he had in his mouth. Olivia looked at him and started laughing.

"I told you this was going to be fun, good one Bobby." Peter said smiling and gave Bobby a hi-five.

"and you are?" Ryan asked looking at Peter.

"Detective Peter Michaels but don't mind me, I'm just an on-looker, go ahead argue over Casey, Il be quiet" Peter said smiling and folded his hands on his stomach and watched.

"ladies are these guy's bothering you, Il get rid of them" Ryan said as he looked at Olivia and Casey. Bobby and Peter both started laughing.

"his funny" Bobby said smiling.

"he is, he thinks he can get rid of us" Peter added smiling.

"cause he climbs ladders, poor guy" Bobby said and smiled.

"too bad that's the only thing he can climb" Peter said as he gave Bobby a hi-five.

"Peter!" Casey and Olivia yelled at the same time. Peter just smiled.

"look fellows, I just want to have lunch with my girlfriend and her friend, so Il ask you nicely to leave" Ryan said getting annoyed by them.

"what a coincidence" Bobby said smiling

"me too, this is my girlfriend" Peter said putting his arm around Olivia.

"oh, his with you, liv?" Ryan asked confused. Peter and Bobby looked each other.

"Detective Hayes did he just call her, liv?" Peter asked Bobby.

"I think he did, Detective Michaels" Bobby said.

"here we go" Olivia said and took a sip of her beer.

"how long have you known Detective Benson, Ryan?" Peter asked mocking his name.

"couple of weeks" Ryan answered not knowing what was going on.

"couple of weeks" Bobby repeated and laughed.

"there are three ways you can call her liv" Peter said

"one is…" Bobby added.

"you're dating her"

"two…"

"you have known her for a very long time"

"and what's three, detective?"

"you're a girl"

"see Ryan, three" Bobby said smiling and holding up three fingers.

"and since you don't fall under any of those categories"

"unless the girl one" Bobby added laughing. Casey hit him in the back of the head.

"that wasn't necessary, was that necessary?" Bobby said and looked at Peter.

"no it wasn't, Casey" Peter said and looked at Casey.

"go interview your witness, you guys are annoying" Casey said as she took Ryan's hand.

"fine Il go interview my witness and bring justice to the victim, see we have something in common Casey, I bring justice and you're an ADA and you bring justice, but Ryan doesn't bring justice does he? No he doesn't" Bobby said.

"I don't care Bobby, you're just too obnoxious" Casey said getting annoyed by Bobby.

"no I'm not, I am around Peter because his a bad influence but you never gave me a chance to see me alone" Bobby said defensively.

Olivia felt that they were about to start fighting and that the fun had turned into personal insults, she pushed Peter under the table.

"what?" Peter asked in a low voice looking at her. She jerked her head toward Casey and Bobby. Peter understood that he had to do something.

"Hayes, go find the witness, Il meet you at the car." Peter said loudly so Bobby and Casey would stop bickering. Bobby looked at Casey and Ryan and then got up.

"His being a jerk, Peter" Casey said still pissed at Bobby that he embarrassed her in front of Ryan.

"no his not, he just like's you, give him a brake" Peter said, "can I talk to you for a second?" He said looking at Olivia. She nodded and got up and followed him outside.

"what's up?" she asked as they stood outside.

"nothing, just wanted some alone time, how's your wrist?" He asked putting his arm around her back.

"it's ok, you know you acted kind of immature in there, right?" She said putting her hand on his back.

"we were just having fun in Ryan's expensive" Peter said smiling.

"and Casey's" Olivia added.

"yea, you're right, apologize for both of us, when do you need to go back to work?" He asked as he gave her a kiss.

"soon, you?" she asked hugging him.

"we should be at work now, I have to think of something to explain to captain why it took us this long to interview one witness" Peter said smiling as he kissed her again. Bobby came out of the restaurant.

"lets go" He yelled out and not even looking at anyone and just walked to the car.

"I have to go, call me later" Peter said and gave her a kiss.

"hey, Pete, talk to him, he listens to you, tell him not to take what she said personally" Olivia said. Peter nodded and gave her a kiss and ran to the car. She watched him go to his car and smiled.


	3. My own hero

Olivia and Peter were at her apartment lying down on her couch and making out it was 9 that night. Her hand holding his neck and his hand on her waist and holding each other's free hands.

"oh commercial is over" Olivia said as she stopped kissing him, since they were watching a movie and kissed during commercials.

"damn I was just getting into that" He said smiling and kissed her on the cheek as she watched the movie.

"during next commercial" she said smiling and wrapping his hands around her stomach.

"you watch the movie and Il entertain myself" He said and nibbled on her ear.

"that tickles, stop" She said laughing. He smiled and started kissing her on the neck. "If you leave hickeys I'm going to hurt you" she said smiling.

"just wear a turtleneck sweater, that's why they were invented" He said smiling and kept on kissing her neck.

"c'mon stop, after the movie we'll make out I promise" She said smiling and gently pushed him off.

"ok, ok, and why did you pick this movie cause its firemen?" He asked as he held her as they watched Backdraft.

"no because it's a good movie"

"or because Kurt Russell is in it?" He said smiling and kissed her cheek.

"that's half of the reason" She said smiling and teased him on purpose.

"always say no, if I say hey he's attractive you say no your attractive and then you kiss me" Peter said smiling, she started laughing "seriously I don't want to do your monologue for you" he said laughing and pulled her closer.

"ok Kurt Russell isn't attractive you are" She said smiling and gave him a kiss.

"see I almost believe you, you're getting better" He said smiling and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"you are the most attractive man I met, if that helps" she said smiling.

"even more attractive then Ryan the fireman" He said smiling and mocking his name.

"well…" she said smiling, he raised one eyebrow and smiled, "I'm kidding of course more then Ryan" She said and gave him a kiss.

"do you like fireman?"

"no"

"lair" He said smiling.

"you're calling me a liar?" She asked and raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"yes I'm, what are you going to do about it" He said smiling and pulled her closer.

"no sex for a month"

"that you can't do, you can tie me up during sex so I can't touch, but you can't completely take sex away, it's against the rules."

"what rules?" she asked laughing.

"my rules" he answered and started kissing her and got on top of her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. "so much for the movie" he said smiling as he started kissing her neck. One of the phones that on the table rang.

"no way, not happening" Peter whined as he sat on top of her.

"who's is it?"

"I don't know…I think its mine" he said as he reached for the phone and his muscles on his stomach got tighter, she looked and smiled.

"you were very sexy when you reached for your phone" she said smiling placing her hands on his stomach.

"thanks for the turn on, when I have to leave" he said smiling and laid on top of her and flipped his phone open "Michaels, ok, Il be right there" He said and hung up.

"I was just getting in the mood" Olivia whined and kissed him on the cheek.

"don't tell me that, that's so smart turn me on before I have to talk to Bobby and my squad who are all guys," she said smiling as he gave her a kiss and got up.

"you get to go somewhere and get distracted about not being with me, I have to sit here and watch fireman all alone" she said smiling and giving him his shirt.

"cause that is so hard watching Kurt Russell without a shirt, I can hear your heart braking" he said in a sarcastic voice while putting on his shirt and gave her a kiss.

"shut up and go" she said smiling and slapped him on the butt.

"you leave my ass out of this" he said smiling and giving her another kiss.

"stop the kissing, your turning me on" She said smiling.

"sorry, Il call you later" he said laughing and left her apartment. She sat there and watched the movie by herself, she hated it that he had to go. The movie finally finished half an hour later.

Her phone rang, she was hoping it wasn't another case cause she didn't feel like dealing with a victim right now, she just wanted her boyfriend.

"Benson"

"Olivia it's me" A very worried Casey said on the other line.

"Casey? what's wrong?"

"Ryan's lieutenant called and said that he is stuck in a burning house and they cant get him out, I don't know what to do" Casey said through sniffles and Olivia could hear her crying.

"ok, calm down, sweetie, Il come over to your house and we can go together, just calm down I'm on my way" Olivia said as she took her keys and went outside her apartment.

Peter arrived at the address that Bobby gave him over the phone, he looked at his piece of paper that he wrote it down on and then looked at the address, he knows it's the right address but it was confusing since there were fire trucks all around and a house was on fire while fireman were trying to settle down the fire with their hoses.

"what the hell is going on? Don't tell me we have a dead body in that house cause that will just be too much" Peter yelled out when he saw Bobby talking to a fireman.

"no, dude I told you that we have a case here cause I figured you were with Olivia and I didn't want to explain over the phone, cause I don't want Casey to find out and you would ask questions over the phone and if Olivia found out then she would tell Casey and…" Bobby said very fast.

"wow, slow down, find out what?" Peter interrupted him totally confused.

"Ryan is stuck in the burning house and they're still trying to find out how to get in without the fire, since it's burning everywhere…" Bobby said but a fireman interrupted him.

"sir, we called his in case of emergency already" the fireman told the other fireman who was standing close to the two detectives, who was obviously the lieutenant.

"ok good" the lieutenant replied.

"wait who's his in case of emergency?" Bobby asked interrupting their conversation.

"a….Casey Novak, his girlfriend" The fireman said looking at a piece of paper.

"stupid jackass, why did you call her, she's going to worry like crazy…" Bobby yelled but Peter pushed him back and quieted him down.

"sorry about him, were friends with her so he gets like that, can you guys still keep in touch with him?" Peter asked standing in front of Bobby who kept mumbling something about the fireman who called Casey.

"no, we lost signal there is too much heat, it probably fried down the back up wire for the signal also" the lieutenant answered.

"do you know where he is?"

"we might be able to trace him with his radio but if it also fried then probably not" the lieutenant said and motioned for Peter to follow him to one of their trucks. "we have no signal or trace, nothing" the lieutenant said after he looked at on of the computers.

Olivia picked up Casey who's eyes were all red from crying, they drove and sat in silence, cause Olivia didn't want to say anything to make her cry more. Finally when they were getting close Olivia decided she had to say something.

"its going to be ok" Olivia reassured her. Casey just nodded and looked out the window.

"where's Peter?" Casey asked trying to change the subject.

"he got called in for a case"

"while you were together? That sucks"

"yea, it really does, I hated it"

"looks like you have the same case" Casey said as she saw Peter talking to a fireman.

"what?" Olivia asked not knowing what she meant until Casey pointed to him, he was yelling at the lieutenant with Bobby yelling at one of the fireman. "oh my god what the hell they doing?" Olivia said as her and Casey got out of the car.

"I'm telling you there is a extra room by that window" They heard Peter yell.

"it doesn't show it on my blueprints so I really can't trust you" The lieutenant yelled back.

"my brother's house is exactly like that and it's the same architect" Peter yelled and pointed on the name at the blueprint.

"what's going on?" Olivia managed to squeeze in from the yelling.

"this so called lieutenant is scared to trust us cause he have badges" Bobby yelled.

"I will have your badge if you don't watch what you say" the lieutenant yelled.

"go ahead, take Ryan's life well you're at it, are you going to send one of your guys in there or do we start funeral planning" Peter yelled.

"I cant send in one of my men since I cant confirm there is an extra room by that window and both of your CO's will be hearing from me" lieutenant yelled getting really pissed off at the two detectives.

"Fine" Peter yelled and grabbed Bobby by the shirt and pulled him to the side. "we need to go in there, I know there's an extra room in that house" He said in a low voice.

"I trust you, lets do it" Bobby said nodding.

"Where the hell are you going?" the lieutenant yelled as the two started running toward the burning house.

"fuck off" Bobby yelled out as Peter picked him up toward the roof, when he was on it he pulled Peter up by his hand. They broke a window with there feet at the same time and jumped inside the house.

"they are going to kill themselves" one of the fireman said.

"oh my god" Olivia said and grabbed her forehead, everyone just stood and watched.

After a couple of minutes everyone heard another window brake on the side of the house. Everyone moved to the side to see what was going on since it was the third floor window braking, they were totally confused.

Bobby came out and sat on the windowsill, he pulled himself up to the roof. Peter stood on the windowsill with an unconscious Ryan on his shoulder. He picked him up and Bobby grabbed him and pulled him on the roof and then helped Peter get on the roof.

Everyone starred not knowing what they were going to do cause both guys kept coughing and said something to each other and they kept nodding. Bobby walked back on the roof and ran and jumped on the roof of the neighbors house.

"they are going to kill themselves" a fireman said starring at them.

"stop saying that" Casey yelled at him, the guy got scared and said nothing.

Peter grabbed Ryan and threw him as hard as he could on the other roof, Ryan landed in Bobby's arm and knocked Bobby down on the roof, holding Ryan by the arm so he wouldn't slip. Peter ran and jumped on the other roof, but since he was exhausted from holding Ryan who was his size, he jumped half way and ended up grabbing the edge of the roof.

"oh my god" Olivia said with tears in her eyes as she saw her boyfriend hanging from the roof that was 3 stories high.

Bobby let Ryan rest on the roof and moved to the edge and grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him up. Peter lay on the roof on his back and coughed, they finally got up and dragged Ryan to the balcony of the neighbors house, where there were more fireman waiting to take him.

Both guys were exhausted and their lungs full of smoke they just lay down on the roof.

"that's what I call adrenaline rush" Peter said smiling and coughing.

"its almost as good…as sex" Bobby said between coughs. Both of them started laughing

"lets go and rub it in that fucking lieutenants face" Peter said and stood up. Both guys got up and climbed down the roof and went through the house and went outside on the lawn.

"are you ok?" Olivia asked as she grabbed Peter into a hug.

"yea I'm fine" He said hugging her.

"thank you" Casey said and gave Bobby a hug.

"your welcome, why don't you go to the hospital with him." Bobby said as he slowly let go of her.

"ok, thank you, both of you" Casey said and looked at Peter who was still hugging Olivia. He just smiled and nodded.

"I have to get going to get this smoke out of my lungs, see you guys later" Bobby said and left toward one of the paramedics.

"you are crazy for doing that" Olivia said after she stopped hugging him.

"yea, but now you got your own Kurt Russell" He said smiling.

"I got better" she said and gave him a kiss.

"um…detective, I want to apologize for earlier" the lieutenant said walking up to them.

"don't worry about just say thank you and please don't call our CO's" Peter said smiling.

"they wont hear from me, but Thank you both of you" the lieutenant said shaking hands with Peter. "you got a good man here, good night" the lieutenant said looking at Olivia and walked away.

"I got an amazing man" She whispered smiling and started kissing Peter. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her.

A/N: hope you guys liked the chapter, leave reviews if you want more! Thanks for the first reviews!


	4. Key?

A/N: sorry it took so long I had major case of writer block! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Olivia's alarm clock started buzzing at 6, she opened her eyes and noticed she was sleeping on Peter's bare chest. She just smiled looking at him and thinking how handsome he was and that he was a hero the other night.

"Stupid alarm clock" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry but both of us have to go to work" Olivia said smiling as she sat up.

"Not so fast" he said smiling and pulling her back to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Smooth move hero," She teased him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that my new nickname?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, you're my hero" she said smiling grabbing his boxers from the floor and throwing them at him.

"You want me out of your apartment?" he teased smiling.

"No, I'm taking the bed sheet so I can go take a shower and I don't want a naked man in my room sitting here alone" she answered smiling giving him a kiss. He smiled and put on his boxers.

"You know we can solve that problem, I can just take that shower with you" he suggested winking at her.

"I'll think about that, first go make me coffee" she said smiling as she wrapped the bed sheet around her and got out of bed.

"Jeez, you make every man make you coffee after they have sex with you? I know your hot, trust me on that, you are hot, but not every guy wants to be bossed around early in the morning" He said smiling and checking her out with only a bed sheet around her.

"Your not just a man, you're my man, now go make coffee" she teased him as she walked out of the room. He smiled and rolling his eyes as he got out of bed and followed her.

"I love those bed sheets" he called after her.

"Why?" she asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Cause they are see through" He said smiling as he took coffee out of her cabinet.

"You are such a guy," she said smirking and going into the bathroom. He smiled and waited for the coffee to be ready. He went into her room and started looking for his jeans, he finally found them in the living room, smiling remembering the night earlier. He put them on and felt something in his pocket. He remembered he burrowed Bobby's jeans the night before cause he couldn't find his own faded jeans.

He put his hand in the pocket and pulled out what was in there. He saw a key and a note. _Peter its about time you give this to her, key is mine that I had of your apartment give this to her and tell her that you love her since I know you do, p.s. don't have sex in my jeans, the owner of these pathetic jeans, Bobby. _Peter smiled reading the note. He heard the bathroom door open and quickly put the key and the note in his pocket.

"A man who makes coffee shirtless, my type of guy" Olivia said smiling coming out of the bathroom.

"Well you're my type of girl" he said smiling as he got out two cups.

"I'm going to get ready and don't even try to peek or that coffee is going on your crotch" She warned smiling and going into the room. He smiled and poured the coffee. He went toward the door of the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

"I knew you were going to take a peek" Olivia called out from her closet wearing only a bra and Jeans.

"Well you know I like my coffee on my crotch, but I thought you might prefer it in a cup" he said smiling as he sat down on the bed.

"Well you thought right, it better be strong coffee." She said smiling taking the coffee and sitting on his lap wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"The way you like it" He said smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist and looking at her chocolate eyes.

"I thought you well," she said taking a sip of coffee "you make good coffee for a hero" she teased him as she stroked his bare back.

"Only for you, I love you," He said looking up at her and stroking her thigh. Olivia looked at him shocked cause the last time they said that to each other was the first time they dated.

"You can just ask for sex, you don't need to suck up" she said smiling.

"I'm serious, I love you Olivia," he said smirking and pulling her closer "you know I love you and I always did"

"I love you too," she said smiling giving him a kiss. He pulled her closer and kissed her. As he was kissing her she took both of the coffee cups and placed them on her nightstand, and fell back with him on the bed. She was sitting on top of him and his hands on her waist.

"Do we have time for this?" He whispered kissing her neck.

"No" she answered totally melting as his lips touched her.

"You know not to start something you cant finish, we learned that first time around" he said smiling recalling the time when they had sex in Cragen's office when they dated cause she was the only one working late and they almost got caught by Fin.

"Yea, I know, but you have such an awesome body its hard to resist" she said smiling kissing his chest, he closed his eyes and melted as he felt her warm kisses.

"C'mon, I'm getting turned on and we might be late," he said taking a gasp as her leg brushed up on his groin.

"What time is it?" She asked still kissing him.

"6:15" he answered as he felt an erection coming on.

"How much time do we usually take?" she asked looking up at him with a smirk. He smiled and flipped her over so he was on top.

"I want to the top this time" he said smiling kissing her.

"Fine, you can have the top, your so picky" she teased running her hands down his chest. He smiled and kissed her chest.

"I love you…your beautiful…I love you so much" he said in between kisses. She smiled and pulled him by the neck to kiss her on the lips, he smiled and kissed her as she unzipped his jeans.

They fell back on the bed both sweating and panting. They looked at the clock at the same time 6:45 they just smiled.

"Damn your good" Peter said smiling and breathing hard.

"Your amazing" Olivia said smiling and breathing hard as she stroked his muscular now sweaty chest.

"I need to get going, to take a shower and get ready for work" he said giving her a kiss and getting up.

"So now its sex, and then you just leave" She teased smiling as she put on her bra.

"You know its not like that, I'm going to be late, and plus you tired me out, what are you doing tonight?" he asked pulling on his jeans and grabbing his shirt.

"I don't know, you?" she asked getting out of bed with her

"Basketball at my place, you know, boys night, but call me ok?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"Of course, love you" she said smiling.

"You too, bye" he said giving her another kiss and going out the door. She smiled and grabbed her clothes from the floor to get ready for work.

It was 10 at night, Peter was sitting at home with Bobby and the guys from work watching a basketball game.

"Did you make the big move yet?" Bobby asked sipping on his beer.

"No, we got preoccupied and I didn't get a chance to" Peter answered sipping on his own beer and watching the game.

"Preoccupied? Any details you want to share with us?" Josh asked smirking as he grabbed some chips from the table.

"Nope, my business not yours" Peter answered returning the smirk. Josh just rolled his eyes and returned to watching the game. They heard a knock on the door, Peter got up and opened it.

"Hey" Olivia said quietly her eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked hugging her.

"A case," she answered coming into his apartment, she saw all the guys sitting in his living room and realized he was supposed to have a boys night and felt like kicking herself "I didn't mean to disturb your game, I'll just go home" she said turning around toward the door.

"They were just leaving" Peter said getting in front of her and taking her into a hug. Giving the guys on the couch a look.

"Yea, we were just going to go" Bobby said getting up, all the guys followed. They all grabbed their jackets and left the apartment right away.

"What's wrong baby?" Peter asked stroking her hair.

"This stupid case, the victim got murdered after reporting it, and I guess it just got to me" she choked out through the tears.

"Ok, lets talk, c'mon" He said leading her into his bedroom. She went in and laid down into her favorite bed sheets that he had. He laid down next to her and stroked her arm.

"I don't want to talk about it, just hold me ok?" she said playing with the edges of the covers.

"Of course, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, when you do you know I'm here" he said wrapping his hand around her stomach, she just nodded and traced his stainless steel watch with her fingers.

"Is that the watch I bought you?" she asked.

"Yea, I haven't taken it off since you got it for me" he answered putting her hair behind her ears and kissing her on the cheek.

"I didn't mean to ruin your boys night, I forgot that was tonight, I'm sorry"

"Its fine, plus I like hanging out with you more then those idiots" he said smiling and playing with her hair.

"Well thanks" she said with a small smile.

"Now that you know that, I want you to have something," he said putting his hand in his pocket to find the key to his apartment. He pulled it out and put it in front of her with his arm around her body.

"Key? To what?" she asked turning to face him.

"To my apartment, I want you to have it, think of this as your second home" he said smiling.

"Thanks Pete, this means a lot" she said smiling and giving him a kiss. He smiled and hugged her.

"I love you Olivia," He whispered softly.

"I love you too Peter," she whispered back holding him and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked her hair. They fell asleep holding each other.

A/N: what did you think? You know I'm going to say to review it now so please that!


	5. A lesson learned

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait!! But I won't ever leave my stories undone, even if it takes forever to complete them. Thanks guys!

* * *

Three months later…

Olivia fixed her hair as she drove to Peter's place. She finally had the day off. She didn't see him for more than a week and they didn't even speak. Olivia figured it was because he was busy also.

She parked her car in front of his building and got out. She still had the key he gave her.

Olivia fixed her t-shirt and went up the stairs. She unlocked the door and let herself in, which she soon regretted.

She instantly heard noises coming from Peter's bedroom. She raised an eyebrow and slowly went to his room. The door was closed. She opened it and in instant she felt her whole body fill with rage.

Peter was naked in bed with a blonde woman. He instantly looked over and looked shocked. "Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't bother." She turned around and left.

Peter quickly got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. He grabbed his zip-up hoodie and ran after her. "Olivia wait."

"Fuck you." She spat out and stormed out of his apartment.

He pulled on his shoes in a hurry. He ran out of the apartment and pulled on the hoodie. "Olivia please. I'm sorry."

"Don't bother Pete. It's over." She answered.

"Can you let me explain?" He ran in front of her.

"Explain what? That you were fucking someone behind my back? I understand it completely." She tried to walk past him.

He stopped her. "I didn't. I thought we we're broken up."

"Just because I don't see you everyday doesn't mean we're broken up Peter. We're not in high school. I do have other responsibilities then to be your girlfriend."

"I know." He answered. "I'm so sorry. I haven't heard from you in a week. What was I supposed to think?"

"You didn't even call!" She yelled and pushed him out of the way.

He quickly followed. "I did. I called and left a message. You never called me back."

"I was busy!" She yelled back and kept walking down the stairs.

"And that's my problem?" He questioned. "Olivia, c'mon. Look, nothing happened."

She turned around to look at him. "You're going to lie to my face now also?"

"Nothing happened." He whispered. "Honestly."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't deal with this Pete. My life is complicated as it is. You we're supposed to be the stable part. Not anymore."

"Olivia." He took her hand. "I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know what we were anymore. I hardly heard from you. And when we talked on the phone it was like we were just friends. Not dating. I didn't know."

"So how long did you give it until you slept with a new girl huh? Hour? Two days?"

"I didn't sleep with her." He answered.

"But you were going to." She answered. He didn't answer. "Exactly." She turned around and left the building. Peter stood there and just let out a deep breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey sat in Olivia's apartment and ate ice cream.

"He was a jerk anyway." Casey assured her. "All men are."

"Your boyfriend isn't." Olivia took a big scoop of her chocolate ice cream and then some of Casey's strawberry.

"Well not all guys can be perfect." Casey smiled at her. "You and Pete broke up before. You knew it was coming."

"I know. I just never thought it would be because of this reason." Olivia shrugged a little. They heard a knock on the door. Olivia glanced over at it.

"I got it." Casey got up and went to answer it. She opened the door and Pete was standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Olivia?" He asked. Both knew they never got along but their fights were always playful. Not anymore.

"Not here." She answered. "She went out on a date." Casey answered with a smile. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Pete rolled his eyes at her. "Let me talk to Olivia. This doesn't concern you Casey."

Casey leaned on the door so he couldn't come in. "Oh yes it does. Leave."

Peter shook his head and pushed her hand off the frame of the door and went in. Casey rolled her eyes at him and followed.

Peter spotted Olivia sitting on the couch. "Can I talk to you?" he glanced at Casey. "Alone."

"Whatever you say to me you can say in front of her." Olivia answered.

Peter looked at Casey standing there. She nodded. He shook his head and went to sit on the coffee table to face Olivia. "I'm really sorry."

"You should be." Casey chimed in.

Peter gave her a dirty look and ignored her again. "Look Olivia, I know you might be mad at me-"

"Might? She's mad at your alright."

"Casey." Olivia warned. Casey got quiet.

Peter took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of Olivia. "Even if you're mad at me and you have every reason to be but I still want us to be friends."

"I can't do that." Olivia whispered. "I trusted you."

"I made a mistake ok? I didn't know if we were still dating. I know how you just dump guys without even warning."

"No I don't." Olivia snapped. "I'm just busy all the time. It's not my fault."

"Ok." He nodded. "I know it's not. But I didn't know ok? I just want you to know I would never intentionally cheat on you. You're an amazing woman."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Excuse me; I have to go puke my guts out."

Peter ignored it. "That's all I wanted to tell you. I don't want us to see each other and hate each other's guts across a room. I don't want to end this badly."

"Oh cry me a river Justin Timberlake."

Peter looked up at Olivia's best friend. "Can you just shut up for one second? Please?"

Casey crossed her arms on her chest. "Time is wasting buddy."

Peter shook his head and got up. "Are we ok Olivia? I know you dumped me but I don't want you to hate me."

Olivia nodded. "We're fine. I don't hate you."

"I hate you." Casey spoke up cheerfully.

"I hate you too." Peter responded instantly. "Bye Liv." He nodded and walked past her. "Bye pest." He mumbled to Casey.

"Bye cheater." Casey called back. She closed the door behind him and locked. "I can't believe you forgave him."

"What was I supposed to do? Hold a grudge against him even if we won't see each other again?"

"Yes." Casey sat down by her. "Always."

Olivia shook her head. "Took a lot of balls to admit he was wrong."

"Oh god, go wrote a poem."

Olivia smirked. "Shut up. Just because you're not the romantic type doesn't mean the rest of us can't be."

"Not 'can't'. Shouldn't." She corrected. "I know better, I have more fun."

Olivia smiled. "At least I learned a lesson; don't date guys you dated before."

"Only use them for sex." Casey grinned proudly. "So when you getting a new boyfriend? I need someone else to hate now."

Olivia laughed a little at her best friend and turned back to the ice cream. She was sort of glad this ended. She knew better then to date someone she obviously couldn't collapse her schedule with.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Not every story has a happy ending. At least Olivia learned something! LOL Please review! 


End file.
